Governmental regulations have placed ever increasing restrictions on the amounts and type of organic volatiles permitted to escape into the atmosphere from coatings compositions. Considerable efforts have been expended to develop coatings compositions having a minimal amount of volatile organic components and this has led to development of powder coatings, radiation curable coatings, latexes and water borne coatings. In these recent developments the amounts of organic solvents present are minimal and consequently there is little or no atmospheric pollution.
The use of latexes in the industrial coatings area has not found wide acceptance due to their low gloss characteristics and problems related to their application on to a substrate. The present compositions provide latex coatings essentially free or organic solvents that can be readily applied by conventional application techniques. Thus, they not only serve to lower atmospheric pollution but they also produce good satisfactory coating compositions.